Harry's 'Saving People' Thing
by jadewtch
Summary: One day Harry overhears Snape asking Draco Malfoy if he’s ready for the dark mark, but Draco doesn’t seem happy about it. Can Harry save Draco from his father and Voldemort? Pre-HBP Oneshot


Harry's 'Saving People' Thing

**Summary:** Oneshot Harry overhears Snape asking Draco Malfoy if he's ready for the dark mark, but Draco doesn't seem as happy about it as he should be. Can Harry save him from his father, and Voldemort? Pre-HBP

**Disclaimer:** Everything and Everyone belongs to J.K. Rowling. I only borrow them for my own evil purposes.

**Rating/Pairing:** Rated R for violence. Harry/Draco

-----------------------------------------------------------

Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked back to the dorm hidden under the invisibility cloak. It didn't fit them as well as it had when they were first years', but they managed to keep out of Filch's sight. After a night of studying, (with Hermione doing most of the work) they agreed to sneak down to the kitchen to get some food.

Suddenly they heard a voice from around the corner, and Harry just barely managed to grab Ron before his decapitated feet walked into sight.

They stood there silently when Harry heard Snape's sneering voice. Wishing he had an extendable ear, he peeked around the corner after making sure his head was well hidden. Ron ducked under him so he could look as well, while Hermione stood behind them, and did her best to pull them away. When she realized they weren't moving she huffed, crossing her arms around her chest and leaned against the wall to wait.

Snape stood there looking at Malfoy. He was facing away from them, something that Harry was very grateful for. He was more likely to notice them standing there than Malfoy.

"Your father will be calling you home tomorrow night," Snape was saying. "Are you ready?"

Harry had watched Malfoy for years, and knew every emotion that passed across his pale elfin face. If he hadn't he might have missed the small flinch that crossed it at Snape's words.

"Yes Sir," he replied without pause, but Harry could see him fidget slightly. "That old food Dumbledore and his Golden Boy will finally get what's coming to them."

At this Ron gasped, and Harry covered his mouth quickly, stopping him before he jumped out and hexing Malfoy within an inch of his life. They would have ended up with detention for the rest of the year, and so many points taken that the house would be in the negative. That's if they were lucky, Harry thought. Besides, he wanted to hear the rest.

"I expect you to make us all proud. I know you'll be a good addition to His ranks." Snape said without actually mentioning Voldemort by name, but it was clear to them all who he was speaking about.

At this Malfoy flinched once more, and an unknown expression flitted across his face for just a second. It looked like sadness, or perhaps disgust, thought Harry, but that couldn't be right, could it?

This time Snape caught it though, and it looked like he was giving Malfoy a hard stare. "He expects great things from you Draco. Don't be a fool like those idiotic Gryffindors. It'd only lead to your death."

"I'd never lower myself to that," he said with a sneer. "I know perfectly well what's expected from me, Godfather. You needn't have any worries on that account."

"I certainly hope not," Snape said in a colder tone of voice any of them had ever heard him use with Malfoy. "All of this should have been taken care of before school started. I don't know what you were thinking putting it off, but He isn't pleased with you." He walked off with his robes billowing around him.

"Fuck," swore Draco quietly so no one would hear him. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He slammed his fists against the wall next to him, before turning and heading off to the dungeons.

"Did you see…" started Ron, when Harry's hand came up to cover his mouth once more.

"Shhh…Not here. Let's get up to the common room."

The three of them hurried upstairs so quickly that the cloak around them was nearly redundant. An arm here, or a leg there was constantly sticking out and anyone who saw them would clearly know something was there. Fortunately no one saw them and they fell panting into the common room a few minutes later.

"Harry," said Ron. "Did you hear them? Malfoy's going to get the mark! We have to go tell Dumbledore."

"It didn't seem like he was too happy about it," mused Harry.

"What the hell are you talking about? You heard him. He's practically wetting himself over it so he can get his 'revenge'."

"He seemed pretty upset after Snape left," Harry said in that same thoughtful voice.

"Well of course he was! Vol…You Know Who will probably end up casting Crucio on him. Not that he doesn't deserve it. Someone should cast the Avada Kedavra on him."

"Ron," said Hermione, who had been listening to the whole exchange. "You shouldn't wish for anyone to die. That just makes us as bad as them."

Ron just shook his head and looked over at Harry.

"I kinda have to agree with him, Mione. Some people just deserve to die," he said thinking of Bellatrix Lestrange. "I'm not sure that Malfoy is one of them though."

"But you heard him Harry," Ron insisted. "He'd hand us all over to You Know Who if he could. He's one of them, a filthy Death Eater."

"Maybe," he said. "But so far all he's guilty of is being a complete and utter prat."

"You can't mean that," Ron gasped.

Harry shrugged and walked upstairs to bed.

"What's wrong with him Mione?" he asked his girlfriend.

She watched Harry walk up the stairs thoughtfully. "You know Harry has this saving people thing. Maybe he thinks Malfoy needs saving."

Ron laughed so hard he fell off the sofa.

The next morning they had double potions with the Slytherins again. Harry was never at his best first thing in the morning, and Snape was taking points from him right from the start of class.

"Whose wand is up his ass today?" Ron whispered over to him.

Hermione shook her head frantically at Ron, trying to warn him that talking to Harry would only get more points taken off.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Weasley for talking in class," Snape said and then turned to Hermione. "Miss Granger, are you having some sort of bizarre convulsions?"

"No sir," she said quietly.

"Well then, another ten points from Gryffindor for disrupting lesson."

They all went back to their potions without a word, knowing it would be a rough day. Harry couldn't tell if Snape was in such a bad mood because he was thinking about Malfoy's initiation or if he just woke up on the wrong side of the bed. I wonder how many years it's been since he's gotten laid. It would explain the constant bad mood he was in, he thought, and then cringed at the idea of the greasy potions master actually sleeping with anyone.

When they exited the classroom Harry let Ron and Hermione go on ahead of him, while he hung around the door a bit nervously. Malfoy was one of the last people out of the classroom, and he started to walk off in the opposite direction when Harry grabbed him and pulled him into an empty corridor.

"What the hell…Mmmph!" he started as Harry clapped his hand over his mouth.

"Shhh…. I just want to talk Malfoy. Please,"

It was the please that made Draco pause, and kept Harry from getting a very nasty bite on his hand.

"You have two minutes and that's it. I don't want to be late to class."

"Just promise me you'll listen to everything I have to say before you go storming off," Harry said.

"Are you going to announce your undying affection for me or something Potter?"

Harry blushed and glared at Malfoy. "Could you at least try?"

"Fine, fine," Draco said grudgingly. "Get on with it."

"I know where you're going tonight," Harry started off bluntly, and then winced internally as he thought that he could have put that better.

"I don't know what you're talking about Potter," Malfoy sneered. "I'm simply going home to visit my family. I'm pretty sure I can do that without the Golden Boy's approval." He started to walk off again when Harry grabbed his arm.

"Wait," he said.

"Let go of me," Malfoy said in a tone that could have frozen water. Harry flinched slightly, and sighed.

"Tea and biscuits with your parents and Voldemort tonight, I know," Harry said calmly. "I just want you to know, that if you change your mind, if you just want someone to talk to about this, I'm here."

"What's in it for you Potter? I can't believe you're doing this out of the goodness of your heart. Did that old coot Dumbledore put you up to it?" Malfoy sneered, but it had lost most of its bite.

"Malfoy, I'm willing to bet that I've met Voldemort more times in my life than you have, and I'll tell you this. If you think he'll share his power if he wins the war, you're wrong. He doesn't have any equals, only servants. You'd be nothing more than a means to an end. Cannon fodder. You'd spend the rest of your life being put under Crucio for every little mistake. Snape has been, so has your father, and everyone else that follows him. If you want to see the true measure of a man, look at how he treats his inferiors, not his equals. Think about it. I'll be around."

Harry walked off to his next class, leaving Malfoy standing there looking after him. He was five minutes late to class and Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, as he slid into his seat. He shrugged her off, and made some lame excuse about stopping to use the loo.

Hermione didn't believe him for a moment, but let the subject drop. She planned on cornering him after lunch, and seeing if she could get some answers. He seemed terribly concerned about what happened to Malfoy, and she couldn't understand why. As far as she knew Harry wouldn't care if the git fell off a cliff.

She finally managed to pull him aside as they exited the Great Hall.

"I just want to talk to Harry for a bit Ron," she said as she waved her boyfriend off.

"Alright Mione. No stealing my girl Harry," he said jokingly and gave her a kiss before going up to the common room.

"Ok Harry," she said once Ron was out of earshot. "What's going on with you and Malfoy?"

"Nothing, Mione," he said quickly, and started to go after Ron when she grabbed his sleeve.

"Don't try and worm your way out of this one, Harry Potter. I know you better than that. You were looking at him all through Potions, and then you came into Transfiguration five minutes late. What's going on?"

"Fine, fine," he said knowing Hermione would dig until she got the answers she was looking for, even if it meant asking Malfoy. Sometimes she could be too persistent. "I just wanted to let Malfoy know that he could come to me if he needed a way out."

"But why Harry? I always thought that you wouldn't care if You Know Who AK'd him at first sight. What's changed?"

"I don't know, but last night he looked so uncertain and almost…unwilling. He shouldn't feel like there's no way out. It's not right."

"Harry, do you_ like_ Malfoy?"

"What?" he asked, and then realized what Hermione was getting at. His face turned Gryffindor red, and he said, "No! Of course not!"

She simply looked at him thoughtfully, and much to Harry's relief they walked back to the dorms. The last thing he wanted was to be examining any feelings he had for Malfoy. He had to admit that Malfoy was very nice to look at, but as soon as he opened his mouth any admiration Harry had for him disappeared. Some time ago he had come to the conclusion that he played both sides of the field, but never told anyone. He wasn't sure how Ron would take it.

He walked upstairs behind Hermione muttering about nosy witches who were too smart for their own good.

Dinner was a quiet affair. Malfoy's seat was empty, and he had never bothered to contact Harry. Harry sat at the Gryffindor table gripping his silverware so tightly that it was leaving marks in his palms. Ron, of course, was completely oblivious, but Hermione looked over at him in concern. He replied to Ron's comments about quidditch with one word replies.

After pushing his dinner around on his plate for about ten minutes he stood an announced that he was done.

"Is he alright?" Ron asked Hermione as they watched him go.

"I'm sure he'll get over it," the bushy haired witch said and patted his hand. "We talked earlier and he's got something on his mind."

"Well he should be talking to us about it. We're his best friends."

Ron stood up and left the Great Hall with Hermione rushing after him.

"Harry, are you ok Mate? You seemed a bit out if it at dinner," Ron said once he made it up the seven flights of stairs to the common room.

"Yeah, I'm fine Ron," he said and smiled at Ron to put him at rest. "I just had something on my mind, but I'm ok now. Don't worry about it."

"You know you can talk to me about anything right?" Ron asked, looking at Harry a bit worriedly.

"You bet…" he started to say when he felt a burning sensation through his scar, and he heard Ron and Hermione yelling his name. The last thing he saw was one of them catching him before he hit the floor. Then there was blackness.

_He was in Malfoy Manor. At least he was pretty sure it was the Manor. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were there, along with Draco. They all stood in the drawing room with a glass of wine in hand. The oddest thing, thought Harry, was that Voldemort stood there with a glass of wine as well. _

_"So this is your heir Lucius," he hissed. "I hope he fulfils my expectations as well as you have."_

_Draco stood there looking paler than Harry had ever seen him, and he sipped his wine slowly trying to hide his nervousness._

_"He will, my Lord," said Lucius firmly. "He is prepared to pledge himself to you."_

_"And what about you, young Malfoy," the Dark Lord said, turning to look at Draco for the first time. "Are you ready to submit yourself to me?"_

_Draco took a deep breath and stuttered out, "N-No"_

_"No?" asked his father coldly, and stalked over to where Draco was standing. "What are you playing at boy?!" _

_Lucius slapped him across the face so hard that he went flying. The wine glass broke under him, soaking his robes. The glass cut into his hands as he raised himself up off the floor. _

_Draco brushed the glass off his hands as best he could, although they were still bleeding from the cuts. Even with the wine dripping off him he stood firmly with his chin raised, reminiscent of a true Malfoy. _

_"I said no, Father. I won't do it."_

_"I will take it from here Lucius," Voldemort hissed. His red eyes filled with pleasure at the thought of breaking the boy. With a whispered Crucio Draco was screaming at the pain ripping through his body. He writhed on the floor where the broken glass lay, and it ripped his clothes and skin. _

_ "My Lord," Lucius was saying. "If you can give me a moment with my son," he glared at Draco, and spit out the last word with disgust. "I can get him to change his mind."_

_"No," You Know Who said, as he lifted the curse. "I don't need traitors in my ranks. Take him down to the dungeons. He will pay for defying me."_

_Lucius lifted Draco, who was gasping, and trying to grit his teeth against the pain, and dragged him downstairs. _

_Harry cringed as he watched, having been subjected to the same curse before. You never got used to the pain._

_Draco stood chained against a wall frightened, but resolute. He may die tonight, and he knew he was acting just a bit too Gryffindorish, but at least it would be on his terms. _

_"You always were a failure, Draco," his father said. "Are you siding with Harry Potter now? Those filthy blood traitors and mudbloods?"_

_"I'm sure he wouldn't touch me with a ten foot broom, but I know that I'd rather die than follow you into hell."_

_"I'm going to show you exactly what hell is," said Voldemort who had reached the dungeons. "I plan to slowly shred the skin from your body before you die tonight."_

_"My Lord," said Lucius quietly to The Dark Lord. "My family will need him to continue the Malfoy line."_

_"You can always have more children with Narcissa. Don't think that because you are my Second in Command you can rule my actions."_

_And with that, Lucius fell to the floor screaming._

_"I beg…forgiveness…Lord," he gasped as the spell was lifted. "Narcissa…cannot…any longer…forgive me." He crawled over and kissed the hem of the Dark Lord's robes._

_"Very well, we will take care of it before he dies."_

_"Thank you My Lord, thank you."_

_The anguish displayed on Draco's face was almost palatable as he discovered that his father cared more for the continuation of the line than he did for Draco himself. _

_"Wormtail, go and get the Parkinson girl. She is acceptable for our purpose."_

_The rat like man bowed, and went upstairs to contact the Parkinson's._

_"I won't have sex with her," Draco said in disgust, but all it earned him was a punch to the stomach. He curled into himself as much as the chains would allow and gasped in pain. _

_"I'm gay," he said, knowing that he was digging himself in deeper. In for a penny, in for a pound, he thought._

_"Is that why you've done this?" his father said furiously. "Are you bending over for the Boy Who Lived? I can't believe I raised such filth. You disgust me."_

_"You disgust me too, father," Draco said in response. "Selling out your flesh and blood to that madman."_

_"The Parkinson's are here My Lord," Wormtail said and bowed._

_"I won't sleep with her," Draco repeated._

_"Oh we won't need you to actually do anything with her," Voldemort said, and vanished his clothes. "We only need you to donate some fluids." Draco's eyes widened when he saw what You Know Who had in mind, and then screamed as the snakelike hand closed around his penis. _

_As everything started to fade he heard Voldemort say, "Call the others, they should be here for this. If I'm feeling generous I'll even let them join in."_

Harry woke from the vision with a scream. "Draco!!!"

"Draco?" Ron asked completely confused as Harry ran up the stairs to their dorm in a panic. "What the hell?"

Harry ran back down with the map in one hand and his invisibility cloak in the other.

"Ron, Hermione," he said as quickly. "Get Dumbledore…The Order…Malfoy Mansion…Now!!!"

He yelled the last word as he threw himself out of the portrait hole. He ran blindly, trying to think of the best way to get to Draco. Snape, he thought. He had called Snape. Wrapping the cloak around himself tightly he ran to the dungeons.

Would he floo? He wondered, as his feet thudded against the stone floor. Or would the professor apparate? He hoped he could tag along, knowing that flooing alone would be too noticeable even with the cloak, and that the wards wouldn't let him in if he was by himself.

He made it to Snape's quarters just as the man started to apparate. Grabbing the edge of Snape's sleeve, he concentrated on following the grouchy Professor, and hoped that he wouldn't splinch them both.

Snape felt a yank on his sleeve as they arrived and looked around, but didn't see anyone or anything. Dismissing it he stalked down to the dungeons. Harry released a breath of relief, thankful that he was in one piece. Scrambling after Snape, he followed closely making sure he wouldn't get lost. Soon they were in the dungeons. Harry was swearing silently, and trying to work out a plan when a crash was heard outside the Manor. It got everyone's attention, and Voldemort commanded some of his underlings to take a look.

"MacNair, Crabbe, go and find out what happened." The two ran upstairs, and a few minutes later there was a yell, and the sounds of battle. The remaining Death Eaters ran upstairs.

Harry threw himself to one side quickly, barely avoiding the crowd. The last thing he needed was to have someone crash into him.

Once the Death Eaters realized that the narrow hallway would only let them out one at a time they apparated rather than be picked off by the aurors.

Harry walked over to where Draco was hanging. He was nude, and covered in blood, dirt, and things that the Gryffindor didn't even want to guess at. It looked as if Voldemort had started fulfilling his promise. The blonde was barely conscious his head hung to one side.

Harry released the cuffs with a whispered 'alohamora' and caught him as he fell. When he felt the Gryffindor grab him he began to scream again.

"Shh…It's ok Malfoy. I've got you," he whispered gently.

"Potter?" Draco croaked as best as he could manage through his damaged throat.

"Yes, it's me. Don't talk. I know it hurts, but I'll get you out of here as gently as I can." Harry shrunk his cloak, and stuffed his wand into a pocket, and without another word he swung Draco up into his arms. He took a moment to cover him with his robe to protect his modesty, and then they started up the stairs.

The hallway ended up being a bit tricky since it was so narrow, but they managed and soon Harry was standing face to face with most of the Order.

Hermione stood there with the others looking at him furiously.

Harry smiled sheepishly and said, "Er…Hermione, if you're going to hit me can you wait until later? I don't want to hurt Malfoy."

"Fuck Harry…" she started, and Harry knew she was really pissed if she was swearing.

Then he heard Malfoy whisper in his ear, "Watch out for that one Potter. She's got a mean right hook," and then promptly passed out.

Harry smiled at the comment and said, "Look, I know you all want to yell at me, but can it wait? We really need to get Malfoy some help."

They ended up flooing back to Hogwarts, and Harry carried Malfoy all the way up to the infirmary, refusing to let go of him.

Madam Pomfrey cleaned him up, healed as much of the damage as she could, and gave him a dreamless sleep potion so he could rest. Harry was sitting by his bedside when Dumbledore walked in.

"I know, I know," he said before Dumbledore could say a word. "Reckless and stupid, but I couldn't let him die Sir."

"I can see you have strong feelings for Mr. Malfoy, but I can't allow you to behave like you did tonight. You could have been badly hurt. You won't be able to save everyone."

"I can try," Harry said stubbornly. "I have the emergency portkey you gave me." He fiddled with a small golden lion charm around his neck.

"I know, Harry, but you can't rely on it. You could have been somewhere where a portkey won't work, or stupefied. Even a silencing spell would stop you."

"I'm sorry Sir," Harry hung his head and looked at his hands remorsefully. Then something came to mind. "Professor,' he asked. "How did you get through the wards? I wasn't even sure I could get through them when I apparated with Snape."

"So that's how you managed to get in. Professor Snape wasn't aware of this I assume. Very clever, although I'm sure many people will take the time to lecture you on the dangers of such a thing."

Harry hung his head again. "Um…No Sir. Sorry."

"Narcissa Malfoy let us through."

"Really? Yeah, she didn't seem to be too happy with what Lucius was doing tonight. Will she be ok?"

"She'll be staying here indefinitely for her safety. I'm sure that Mr. Malfoy will enjoy having her company. Professor McGonagall and I will talk to you tomorrow about your punishment, but for tonight I think it'll be ok if you stay here." Dumbledore smiled and left.

He sat there in the uncomfortable hospital chair watching Draco until he fell asleep. He woke to a groan coming from the boy next to him. Wincing at the stiffness in his limbs Harry stretched.

Brushing a strand of hair from Draco's eyes he asked, "How are you feeling Malfoy?"

The other boy flinched and shoved his hand away. "What are you playing at Potter?" Then the memories from the previous night came back to him. "Oh… Why did you save me? You hate me. I've been nothing but horrible to you."

"I have these visions. I can see what Voldemort is doing. I saw…everything." Harry paused as the blonde realized what he meant, and paled. "I was really proud of you Malfoy. I couldn't let you die."

Draco struggled up to his elbows. "You really do have a saving people thing, don't you Potter?"

"Call me Harry," he said and then dropped his lips down on Draco's softly kissing him. Worried that he had made a mistake he started to pull away when Draco wrapped his hand around the back of Harry's neck stopping him, and ran his tongue over the brunette's bottom lip. He lay back down on the bed pulling Harry with him.

Harry moved to sit on the bed beside Draco without breaking the kiss. He ran his fingers through the blonde silky hair, continuing down to caress his face and they deepened the kiss. Gently they allowed their tongues to discover each other, only pulling back to breathe.

"Ok, Harry," whispered Draco and Harry smiled.

**Love it? Hate it? Please Review!**


End file.
